


Huntress

by Wh1t3W0lf0398



Category: love and legends - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wh1t3W0lf0398/pseuds/Wh1t3W0lf0398
Summary: She was a huntress, meant to be merciless and merciful. Deadly and healing.She was Lokanaera.





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short prelude to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, flosus, for pointing out my autocorrect's mild seizure. I honest to god have no idea what happened to turn squeaked into speaker.

_"Huntresses are deadly, efficient killers. They never show mercy to their prey and neither shall you."_

I stalked the young hare, my long snowy tail flicking to the side cautiously. My paws, wide to help spread my weight even on the thick snow of the Dragon Hills, pressed into the soft, damp earth of the forest floor.

The moment the young hare dropped his guard, nibbling on the small yellow blossoms of a flowering shrub, I pounced and killed it. It squeaked and fell silent, death taking it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any obvious errors


End file.
